


Baby, you're my all star

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Alex get together at All Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're my all star

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the All-Star games, before to aft the game; Alex and Sid are on the top line together. (Sid’s POV)

As soon as we got past the media in the dressing room, we disappeared into the nearest empty office. I don't usually like locker room quickies or quickies in general- they make me feel dirty- but I was willing to make an exception in this instance.

Alex had been driving me crazy for weeks. Sending me suggestive late-night text messages, e-mails with pictures, voice mail, he even mailed me a letter in Russian that I had to get Geno to translate- which was apparently a bad idea. He now thinks my *girlfriend* likes to do kinky stuff with me- which I never did get a straight reply about what it said, just a blush and tiny explanation that I should ask her. I couldn’t help but stare at the letters sometimes, he knew hearing him speak Russian drove me wild, and looking at the writing, imagining what it sounded like just made me quiver.

Now the day was finally here, The NHL All-Star Game: Featuring yours truly, and Alex Ovechkin on the same line. Could you ask for anything more media worthy? Apparently not, because we’ve been dealing with the press non-stop for way too long. We finally got a minute to sneak away when the media was told to leave.

Normally, I wouldn’t have sex or do any sexual acts before a game, but like I said, these were different circumstances. Alex and I rushed into the office without a window and begun to strip. Our mouths were on each other right away, wasting no time. There wasn’t much time to waste, but having an achingly hard cock wasn’t going to help matters much either, so might as well get some fun out of the situation. I had been half-hard since he came into the room to gear up, just seeing him right now made me sweat. Just his presence in the room was like the afterglow of the orgasm I was sure to have within a short time.

We made a point not to put on our skates yet because, unlike the jersey and shorts, they are not padded or easily torn off. So, shoeless and sock-footed, we proceeded to tearing off our jerseys and under armor.

My lips came against his once again, his hands wandering down my back as we kissed. He seemed to waste no time in getting to the point as his hand began squeezing and rubbing my ass, capturing my moans with his mouth. I loved the feel of his hands grasping my ass, his hands seemed to fit perfectly as they slid around my lower back, down to my leg over again as we continue to rapidly explore each other’s mouths.

He rocks into me a bit as his hand finds its way between my cheeks. I can feel him rubbing around my crack, lightly going over my opening. He moves his mouth beside my ear as he continues to rock into me lightly. “I fucking love your ass, Sid.” He tells me in a low groan and a squeeze, “It’s so fucking nice, Sid. So fucking nice, so big…” he trailed off as I moved to take his mouth in mine. I couldn’t take too much more of his talking if I didn’t do something.

He trails over my opening with the pad of his finger, but doesn’t go in until I rock back into it. He smiles and licks my face before taking in my lip between his teeth and sucking gently. As my hands trail up his chest, I pull back from his mouth and take over, granting my tongue access to his mouth to play with his tongue. I lick around his missing tooth, feeling the skin left there.

It didn’t take him too long to start using his finger on me as we continued to make out. He bent down to grab some lube and inserted his finger further inside me. I squealed slightly, but bit my lip before much sound could escape. While there were no windows and the door securely locked, the room was not soundproof and there were probably a few people walking around to hear us.

It was getting to be too much as we rocked into each other, his finger hitting me in places that sent stars in my eyes and his mouth making me almost dizzy. I pulled back and looked into his eyes with a nod, letting him know I’m ready. He smiles and licks behind my ear as we change positions, bites lightly as he puts on a condom.

He stroked himself a few times before he presses against me. I can feel his breath on my neck as he slowly enters me, careful to keep me quiet as he does so. Once he’s inside me, I let a soft sigh escape my lungs at the fact that this is finally happening. I can feel him smiling at me as he runs his fingers through my hair and slowly moves inside of me.

It’s never been this slow with him before, and I’m not complaining for either situation. It’s different because we have to make sure we don’t get caught and we also have a game to play in less than half an hour, so we can’t go about our usual hurrah. We’ve only had sex a few times, but it’s always been a nicely planned event where we can fuck and scream as loud and hard as we want without the fear of getting caught. Mind you, it’s mostly him who does the fucking and me doing the screaming- I can still make him gasp and shout quite a bit, mind you.

As he picks up the pace, I can feel the pressure building up already. I’ve been hard for too long and thinking about this moment for longer to last long, but I manage to use what little self-control I have at this moment and keep with him. It seems as though even Alex is feeling the pressure already as he’s grunting lowly, muffling himself with my shoulder.

As my mind starts to open as the heat builds up inside me, I can hear people outside. It sounds like they are just walking by at first and I don’t think much of it, until I can hear voices. I can’t make out who it is, but judging by the grip of Alex’s teeth on my shoulder, he can hear them too. He doesn’t stop, it’s too late for that, but I’m momentarily listening to the voices to see what I can hear.

I still can’t tell who it is, but he can make out some of what they are saying, “Man, where’s Cindy when you need him, eh Kaner?” It’s Duncan Keith and apparently Patrick Kane. Just the people who we need catching us.  
“I know,” The younger Hawk agrees, “He would go berserk if he knew Ovie was gettin’ some ass before the game.”

Alex seemed to be listening as well because he slowed down and nudged me to look at him. When I looked up, he mouthed “Want me to stop?” but I shook my head no and pushed back on him a little bit. His breath hitched and he let out a small sound before he got a chance to stop it. He pushed his forehead onto my back to catch his breath before starting again.

“How did he get her in, they wouldn’t even let my cousin in!” Patrick asked. “Dude, he’s Ovie. He probably just flashed them a smile and they move out of his way.” Duncan replied. “So he paid them to shut up?” Patrick laughed and Duncan agreed. After that, someone else walked by and asked what they were doing. Thankfully, they didn’t say anything and everyone left.

I let out a sigh of relief and Alex moaned into my ear, “You’re so tight when you’re anxious, I could hardly move inside you.” He laughed quietly. “Are you going to go berserk on me, Sid?” he asked in a low, growly tone, “Because your ass it totally worth it.” He laughed again and latched onto my earlobe, sucking roughly.

“Uh…I uh, can’t- don’t… Alex, god!” I couldn’t muster enough thoughts to put forth a sentence at that point, so I just muttered whatever words I could make myself say. He let go of my ear and his hands begun to play with my nipples and make their way down to my still achingly hard cock. “Shhh, Sid.” He whispered, beginning to stroke me in time with his thrusts. “It’s okay.” He added.

His soft, hungry voice drove me over the edge with his thrusts and he whispered “Let go,” as I closed my eyes and let him control my body while I came. Feeling him deep inside me as he stroked my cock and played with my nipples as I came was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, I didn’t want to hide it, but when the thought came over me, his forearm was covering my mouth to make me quiet. “You so- so fuck hot, Sid-DNEY” he said to me as he too went over the edge, rocking inside me as he released into the condom, still deep inside me. Still in the aftershocks, I could feel his every muscle tighten and relax as he came, still driving me crazy.

Alex was still riding out his orgasm when someone tried to open the door, “Where’s Alex?” someone ask to someone else out there, a sigh, and then, “Less then ten minutes until the fucking ice, he better be out there- We can count on Crosby, but Alex isn’t fucking reliable.” He wasn’t talking to us, and clearly didn’t know we were in there, but his message was clear. We had to get to the ice.  
Alex quickly pulled out and pitched the condom in the trash before kissing me and pulling up his pants and tying his shorts. I followed his lead, picking up articles of clothing and Alex took his jersey and slunk out of the office giving me a kiss, figuring us both showing up at the same time might give people the wrong- well, technically right- idea about us. I waited for a few seconds and put on my skates and made it to the line up in time for players to be announced. Alex was a couple people ahead of me so I didn’t even bother looking. Malkin asked me where I went, but I just said I needed a bit of a rest from the media and he just nodded.

I took my helmet off while I waited for them to start calling names to go out on the ice. I took a deep breath and swayed a bit to warm up as they started with the other team. I looked at the floor as they started calling our names, I wasn't paying attention to who they were calling until I heard “Alexander Ovechkin!” and I looked up to see him go on the ice, just in time to catch my name on his back.

I went pale as I heard the crowd go crazy and I heard the commentators on the TV in the corner talking about it. “Well, it seems as though Alex Ovechkin has taken on a new name.” “Maybe he's just a big Crosby fan and wanted to show some support!” The two commentators went on with laughs in between witty comments. I could feel the vibes coming off the crowd as I neared the surface. The crowd went crazy again; I could only imagine what the commentators were saying now.

I heard laughing, cheering and yelling all at the same time as I stepped out onto the ice wearing the coveted “#8” on my back. I wanted to punch myself for not noticing, I just saw the eight on the sleeve and figured it was followed by a seven. Turned out I was wrong, now the whole world could find out about me and Alex. As if either of us doesn’t get enough shit already, now we have to deal with this.

I smile and wave at the cameras and the crowd as I turn full circle to look at everyone, hinting that this was planned- for whatever reason we would have planned this for, I have no idea- and meant to be a joke. I could see some of the guys laughing on the bench, and a few of them standing with us patted me on the shoulder. Malkin looked at me funny, but I just gave him my Capitan shrug that meant I knew what I was doing. He seemed satisfied and shrugged as well, looking foreword once again.

I look down to Alex and he gives me a quick look before turning his head back. I can tell he's uncomfortable, but he's taking it well- as always. He was grinning like it was his entire plan, nothing out of the ordinary for him. But then again, he has done something like this before. Maybe we can play it off as a truce like him and Geno? Hopefully we'll get a second to get our story straight; we'll no doubt be hounded over this as soon as the game is over. And I thought it was bad before the game.

After the National Anthem, I skated over to Alex and he said we should keep our jerseys switched until intermission so it seems a little more planned. Then he smiled and said it would piss off the commentators. I agreed and skated back to center for the face-off.

The period went by pretty fast, Alex got two goals and an assist, I got a goal and assist on Mike Green's goal. It was 4:1 by the end of first. Apparently sex before a game actually works for Alex. I however, wasn't feeling up to par, though fairly good considering I was just fucked in an office and embarrassed on national TV. I could probably rack up a few more points by the end of the night and it would make things better.

We went to the dressing room after the period was over and both got chirped by the guys pretty bad. They laughed and called Alex a clown, and couldn't believe I went along with one of his stunts seeing as I usually can't stand when he does stuff like this. Little do they know it wasn't planned, and we had been pulling off our own stunt in the office a mere five minutes before the game. I just shrugged and said that I thought it would be a good idea to get a good momentum going for the game and that it would probably throw off the other team, so why not?

The media however, wasn’t so easy to push off. After the game, we were faced by a media gang. They talked to Alex first, on the ice and I watched from inside the locker room.

“So at the beginning of the game, you and Sidney made a change in uniform, how did that come to be?”

“I do it last year with Zhenya, we do stuff together for breakaway and it worked out- I just figure it’s a good way to let people know, you do not mess with Ovie and Sid. Together, we’re fierce. Like lion?” Alex says, using unnecessary broken English to fend his way through, meaning they’ll give me more deep questions.

“And last year, with Malkin, you previously had a feud with him that was fairly publicized. You both said Ilya Kovalchuk was the man behind the truce, and the idea behind your stunt- who is responsible for this one?”

Alex smiled, “Ilya good man, but not man enough to get me and Sid friends,” he laughed, “We just thought is stupid to be on same team and not be friends, right? Especially on a line, you need to be close so I say Sid ‘Sid, we need to truce, like before with Zhenya.’ And he say ‘Well, what do you want to do?’ and I say ‘What about jersey? It throw them off, like it did with using Zhenya’s stick in shooting.’ Sid agreed and we go out with switched jerseys and win game!”

The reporter seemed to like his answers and laughed a bit, “Well I guess whatever works for you! Nice work on the five goals, Alex. I’ll let you go get changed, thanks.”

After Alex came into the room, I went out to deal with the questions myself. For the most part, I gave fancy versions of what Alex said, using bigger words and correct grammar.

“Well yeah, Ovechkin just came into the room and asked me if I would do something with him to bring up the momentum in the arena. I asked him what he had in mind and he suggested the jerseys. I didn’t think it was a big deal or anything; we would switch back after the first period and hopefully bring some confusion to the other team. It was just a friendly prank, that’s all, nothing to write home about.”

“I don’t really have a problem with Ovechkin. To be honest, he’s a great player and a nice guy- I just think he takes things overboard sometimes. This wasn’t really about him or me though; we just wanted to bring up the team. It’s the All-Stars; you’re in it to win it. I got a nice hatter, he took in a nice five and Malkin and Greener got in a few as well. I think the whole team played well. I don’t know if it’s because of that, but it was a very strong game for us.”

They seemed content with our answers and left us alone, so we got dressed with the team and we all went out to the hotel bar. After an 11-7 win, it was hard not to celebrate, so we went on drinking for quite a while and on the way back to the hotel, Alex and I ran into an equally drunk Patrick Kane.

“Good game guys, too bad you couldn’t beat us in the playoffs last season!” he said, grinning. “Hey, Ovie. I like your pregame rituals! I heard you in that office,” he said, winking, “Too bad you couldn’t do Crosby every night, you’d be unstoppable.”

I started to protest, but Alex put his arm over me and pulled me into his shoulder, “Has nice ass, yes?” he said laughing. I felt my face heating up more than it already had. I couldn’t believe Alex would cave that easily to this little twerp. Patrick nodded with his half-lidded smile as he checked me out, “Very nice,” he agrees, “Must be a Canadian thing.” He says, smirking again.

I want to punch him, or at least tell him to go away. What the hell does he mean it must be a Canadian thing? Is that a compliment? I think I’m more drunker than I thought. Are they still talking about my ass, they’re looking at me weird.

“That’s because you just asked us if we’re still talking about your ass and you said ‘more drunker’.” Patrick said, still smirking.

“Shut up, Patrick.” I mutter, rolling my eyes.

“You want to punch me anyway, why not provoke you- I’ll make you look good, right?” he laughed. How much did I say out loud?

“Pretty much all of it from I want to punch him to How much did I say out loud Patrick answered and laughed.

Alex rubbed my shoulder, pushing him against his chest again with a smile, “I don’t think he drink much.” He says, once again Patrick agrees.

“I think that’s a Canadian thing too, Tazer can’t drink worth shit.” Patrick and Alex laugh again.

“I can drink, I just had a lot.” I answer before really thinking again, they both smile.

“Were you drunk when you put on the wrong jersey? Oh, wait it was planned, wasn’t it?” Patrick asks and I can feel my cheeks heating up again. I don’t even like it when one of the guys on the Pens asks me about my personal life, now I have this kid telling me off? I look at Alex and he has a similar look to what I can imagine I look like right now. Embarrassed and caught, though he does it with a little more finesse than I do and looks like he’s not too far off.

Patrick laughs again, “I knew it wasn’t planned!” he says, “I could see Alex doing something like that, but you’re too straight to pull it off.” He says and I give him a dirty look which makes Alex laugh.

“We didn’t plan it, but it did screw you guys up.” Alex laughed.

Patrick smiles, “But at least I know how to clean up after I fuck!” I was about to say something when somebody from inside the bar calls Patrick over and he says bye before leaving. Alex and I are alone in the lobby of the hotel, finally. We hurry into the elevator before someone else ran into us.

“Why didn’t you try to deny it?” I asked as he hit the button for our floor.

Alex shrugged, “He doesn’t matter, Kaner wont tell. I have enough on him, he’s just having fun.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, was Alex just saying he had dirt on Patrick Kane? Considering everything else that guy has on himself, I’d hate to hear what he has on him. Still, having fun is hardly an answer for being a jerk. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, Sid. I didn’t mean to.” He apologized.

“It’s not that. I mean, it is, but I’m just a little shaken up from the game. I thought for sure they would think something was up.” I confessed and Alex smiled- a warm smile this time.

“Don’t be worried about that, I’m known as a womanizer. It’s not true, but I highly doubt they’d believe this without proof over it being a stupid prank. Good save on using the Malkin thing; I don’t think I would have thought of that.” He reassured me with a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled back and shook my head, “Yeah, I almost threw up when I saw the 87 on your back as you left the ice though. I couldn’t believe we could be so stupid and wear each others jersey, Alex. That was close!”

“You worry too much, you know. I’ve been with Sasha since I got here and nobody notices. We’ve almost been caught many times and no one knows. We’re “just close” to them.” He explains, “We’re not that close, but I doubt they’d believe him if he told. Not that he would tell, because I don’t think he would. He knows how it is.”

I nod my head in agreement, but I’m not really paying attention anymore. Nothing against Alex, but they were right when they said I couldn’t drink. I’m a terrible drunk. I do it a lot when Geno and I are drinking together and he usually notices and yells at me. He gets moody when he drinks so it’s probably when I should be paying attention to him the most, but I can’t really help it. I’m that way with Jordan, too. Only it’s not usually when I’m drunk, it happens all the fucking time with him. I don’t think he notices though. I swear, he must have nothing better to do than stroke my ego, when we both know we’d both appreciate him stroking something else a lot more, but what can you do? His brothers would kill me if I touched him, or he touched me… whatever, I’d be dead either way.

I tune back in to him saying something about attracting attention by being nervous about getting caught. Something like you look guilty for something small when you worry about the big? God, I need bed or I’m gonna fall down soon.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out. We weren’t sharing a room, but Alex invited me to his because he had figured to pick up a girl tonight and told Mike he was getting his own room, but ended up hanging out with me instead. I doubt he meant it as I took it, but I told him to fuck off and pushed off him, landing on the floor. Remember that thing I said about a bed? Yeah, I hadn’t noticed I was leaning on him so much and couldn’t hold my weight.

I tried to pull myself up a few times, but these walls had nothing to grip and Alex helped me up, placing himself under my shoulder. “You shouldn’t drink so much if you can’t take it, Sid. Bad things happen when you get too drunk, what if I left you here? I know I drink a lot, but I’m good at it. See, no falls!” he said as he hauled me to his room. “You tell me to fuck off, but you will be no good to roommate if you puke in the morning so I’ll keep you to sleep if off, okay?”

I nodded to what he was saying. I was listening this time, but I wasn’t fully grasping what he was saying. Next thing I know, I was flopped onto the bed and he left the room. I knew he was just in the other room, but I couldn’t help feeling very lonely. About two seconds after he left, leaving me feeling cold and alone, he came back in with a glass of water and handed it to me.

“You okay, Sid?” he asked me, “You should drink glass of water before you pass out to make it better in the morning… maybe two in your case!” he laughed. I nodded and fake smiled to show I found it both funny and mean, but helpful. I started to slide off my jeans as they were beginning to become very uncomfortable on my skin.

Once I finished the glass, he asked me if I wanted another one, but I shook my head no. Right when I thought he would leave the room again, he took off his shirt and jeans before crawling next to me in the bed. I thought it would be uncomfortable, but once he got settled in it was nice. He put his arm around me and relaxed into me, his scent and presence filling my very existence as I drifted off to sleep.

I may not have him all the time, but for tonight, he was my all star.


End file.
